gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Burnt Rubber
New Weapons *UV Turret New Vehicles *Laverne Transcript (Playthrough) Chaps: "There’s gonna be Kryll. Use the UV turret. This Junker can only power the turret or the engine, not both! Kryll! Use the UV turret! One of you idiots needs to use the UV turret. Look out! Maybe I should do it. You suck!" Dominic Santiago: "Clear." Chaps: "Kryll! Burn ‘em! Six o’clock!" Dominic Santiago: "Clear." Marcus Fenix: '''"Let’s move." '''Chaps: "It’s just up ahead. Swarm! Look out! Up ahead! Look out! Six o’clock! Eleven o’clock! Turn left! Look out!" Dominic Santiago: "Clear." Chaps: "Look out! Six o’clock! Do you wanna borrow my glasses? Aah! They’re on me!" Dominic Santiago: "Clear." Chaps: "Next time. I’ll stay with the exploding gas station." Walkthrough Burn Kryll... while burning rubber. You'll be behind the controls of Laverne now, and there are a couple of things to keep in mind before you go forward. First of all, you've got a UV Turret that'll fry any Kryll that attack. Simply sweep the ray over them and they will burn up. Second, you need to know that the vehicle has a rather limited energy output. Therefore, it can only divert power to the engines or the UV Turret, but not both simultaneously. Luckily, the Kryll come in sets, so you won't have to constantly be on the lookout for Kryll at different spots. The white meter at the top of the screen represents your vehicle's health. Pay attention to audio cues from your accomplices Chap and Dom. Chap'll scream "Kryll!" when there are enemies to fry, as well as give you directional hints while you're behind the turret ("Six o'clock!" means to look behind you). When Dom says "Clear!", it's time to switch to the driver's seat and keep going down the road. A bit further ahead, Chap will direct you off the freeway and onto the roads. Luckily, the road is a linear path throughout this drive. As long as you keep listening to the audio cues from Chap and Dom, you should have little problem making it through the streets. If you're having too much trouble, try to memorize where the Kryll come from and stop at those places with the UV Turret armed to take them out. This will be almost imperative on Insane. Strategies On Casual, you can drive straight through the level without stopping once (if you are very, very lucky). It is a better idea, however, to burn all the Kryll before exiting the freeway, and then continuing without stopping. On Hardcore, you can drive for some time, but be sure not to leave the Kryll swarms completely unchecked. Insane is just as the difficulty implies; you will have to be insanely vigilant. You will have to make a stop and use the UV Turret at every Kryll swarm spawning area. As stated before, try and memorize where the Kryll come from, and use that knowledge to effectively clear them out and quite safely beat the chapter on this difficulty. Category:Gears of War walkthrough